Description of LightDark Riders
by Fleck the Black Sand Hyena
Summary: Just a reference to the Light/Dark riders' personalities since my next story will be dealing with them, and so, this is for people to understand more about them.


**This is the description of Light/Dark riders, Hadhi's is kind of vague since she is my friend's character, and she hasn't written for her yet, so I just wrote it based on how we roleplay her, but since my nest story will be about the Light/ Dark riders, so I decided to post it up so you can get a hint of their personalities and such.**

* * *

Light Riders:

Erik: Erik is a male white lion, his father is Aslan, his mother is Xi Luka, and his older brother is Edmont. He is the child that inherited the big, golden eyes from his father. Erik is intelligent, curious, calm and determined. When he couldn't get the answers he wanted from other people, he tended to look for it himself. When he was a young cub, his parents, especially his mother always told him that all hyenas were evil, Erik didn't believe them, and decided to run out to the Elephant Graveyard to find the answer, there, he met Hadhi, the heiress of the time and the two soon became friends. Erik is also somewhat mischievous and liked to play pranks on others. Erik's closest friends are Benvolio and Lenox, they were usually very supportive of what Erik wanted to do, and the three stick together almost all the time, therefore they are known to be the trio. Only with them, will Erik be childish. As the first lion cub to make friend with a hyena, Erik highly believes that there should be peace between all animals, he dislikes all sort of fighting, and if he could talk people out of it instead of using violence, he would definitely choose using words. Erik is both loyal to his group and to his friends or mate, once he had decided, he would not easily give up and have a high persistence. Due to having both intelligence and strength, he was chosen as the leader of Light Riders. Erik is confident of himself and had always believed that he will one day successfully make the Dark Riders realize their mistakes, and eventually they did. As an adult, Erik became even calmer than he was before. However, there was only one time that he gave into anger, when his child, Hugo, a white lion cub like him was killed. Erik almost risked the goal he had always been fighting for when the dark riders asked for forgiveness, thankfully, Lenox reminded him of why the Light Riders exist at the first place. Now, Erik is focusing on helping the new generation of Light Riders to gain peace, especially his son, Ai Casso, who had been following his footsteps and had become a Light Rider. Erik's mate is Christine, his dragon is Renoir and his power is electric, his superpower is to turn the ground beneath his enemy all electric beside a small spot the killer was standing before absorbing all the electric and for half of the electric into a dragon, while using the other half to attack the killer, it will be activated by the deaths of Aslan, Xi Luka, Edmont, Christine, his five cubs, Hadhi, Benvolio, or Lenox.

Lenox: Lenox is a male black leopard. His parents are Baxi La and Victoria. Lenox doesn't have physical strength as he is smaller than average leopards, but he makes it up by being calm and intelligent, while having an open heart. Lenox is the most forgiving members among former Light riders, he can forgive almost anyone completely despite who they are and what they had done, and was the first person to accept all the former Dark riders, even befriended his worst enemy-Hufuer. Lenox doesn't rush things, always think about all the consequences before doing anything, which leads to his hesitation on even some right decisions. Lenox isn't someone who will chase after glory and prefer to just do his parts instead of being in the spotlight. However, he highly value responsibilities, and will do anything to fulfill what he thinks is his job as a Light rider. Lenox is also humbled and supportive of his friends, and usually would do his best to keep the arguments down. Most people trust his judgement, as he's definitely one of the wisest Light riders, though Lenox tends to lack self-confidence due to being bullied by the cheetahs, and being called the weakest Light rider by the Dark riders. He sometimes will doubt his ability and be pretty negative, and when he is in this state, usually only Erik or Benvolio could have helped him. Erik and Benvolio are his best friends, and Lenox understand both of them extremely well, therefore, he could often guess on what they're thinking about before they say it. Chisseaux is also one of his close friend, as she often asked him to protect her from Annabeth. Lenox's mate is Shira, and together, they have three cubs, Tillian, Asher, and Sarina, though Sarina was killed by Hufuer when she was a newborn. As an adult, Lenox also grow quite close with Kukua, whom he saw his own reflection on, and he often encourage her to overcome her lack of self-confidence, and had vowed to stay beside her for as long as he can. Lenox is one of the former Light riders, his dragon is Hades, and his power is plasma, Chinese Kung Fu and controlling death, his superpower is to have electric, thorns and fire to grow on his body while an army of skeletons grab onto the killer as he use all three elements to attack he or she, it is activated by the deaths of Baxi La, Victoria, Erik, Benvolio, Hadhi, Chisseaux, Tillian, Asher, Sarina, Hufuer, Kukua, and Shira.

Benvolio: Benvolio is a male tiger, his birth parents are Nobel and Ariel, and his adoptive parents are Alice and Edward. When he was merely a newborn, Nobel and Ariel had been killed by Shenzi and Banzai, however, Benvolio didn't learn truth till he was an adult. Benvolio is hotheaded, courageous, overconfidence, childish and simple-minded. He is extremely loyal to his group and friends, however, is also one of the Light riders that hated the dark riders more, and tends to be more violent to them than his teammates. Benvolio is not smart, and often cannot grasp on what other people were thinking about, or their emotions, causing him to sometime say inappropriate things in front of people. He also has a tendency to do things without thinking and often makes foolish decision. However, Benvolio also tends to realize his mistakes soon and seeks forgiveness from people quickly. Benvolio can hold grudges to people for long, and is the only former Light riders that hasn't completely forgiven all the former Dark riders. His best friends are Erik and Lenox, and he is extremely protective of them both, while seeing them as his brothers instead of just friends. If Erik and Lenox died, Benvolio would suicide. Benvolio is quite childish as well, even after growing to an adult, he sometimes will start games that only little cubs would play with Erik or Lenox, and most of the time, they will join in, though the two are clearly more mature than he is. Benvolio's mate is Yap, and he's the king of Nasiso Jungle, though he rarely do anything to help ruling the jungle since he is too busy over Light riders business, and lack the intelligent to manage his kingdom. Their cubs are Sirgio and Sofina, both inherited Yap's personalities. Benvolio is one of the former Light riders, his dragon is Hephaestus, and his power is fire. His superpower is to turn into a half dragon half tiger as he attacked the killer, which is activated by the deaths of Alice, Edward, Sirgio, Sofina, Yap, Erik, Lenox or Hadhi.

Hadhi: Hadhi is a female hyena, her parents are Shenzi and Banzai. Hadhi is intelligent, hotheaded and courageous. Being the first hyena to make friend with lion, she is also open-minded and isn't easy to give up. Hadhi cares deeply about her friends and family, however, she'll sometime give into her emotions and can be pretty impulsive at times. She is also one of the Light riders that hold more hatred toward the Dark riders and is not as forgiving as Erik or Lenox. Hadhi doesn't like to listen to others, and prefer to do things her own way even if she knows that it is incorrect, she might still ended up doing it, that meaning that she can sometime be pretty violence against people. Hadhi's mate is Fredie, her siblings are Msonge and Taraja. Hadhi's dragon is Folsom, her power is wind, and her superpower is to turn into a large, uncontrollable tornado, which is activated by the deaths of Erik, Lenox, Benvolio, her parents, children, Msonge, Taraja or Fredie.

Yap: Yap is a female white tiger, her mother is Wei Xiya, her father is Williams, her brother is Xiure. When Yap was young, her father never cares for her and her brother, and left them to their mother's care. Yap was strong, outgoing, and followed after her mother's pawprints then, believing in power and was willing to fight for the Dark Riders. However, she eventually met Benvolio, and as the two developed their friendship, she had become much softer. After Benvolio discovered that Wei Xiya was behind the killing of his parents, out of anger and realization that Yap is her daughter, he killed her. Yap's personality drastically changed after the event, she became quiet, soft, and somewhat isolated from other people ever since, and the burden of needing to lead the jungle never left her shoulders. She has gone through more tragic events than any of the former Light riders, yet is the quietest of them, she also struggled to make friends, as she was so isolated, not even the other Light riders are as close to her. Her only friends are the wolves from the Nasiso Pack besides her mate Benvolio. Yap isn't as disgusted to the Dark Riders' action as some of the Light riders or their allies, as she was one of them, and knew the feelings of wanted power over anything, so she tends to be pretty forgiving to them. Yap is very mature, sometimes she would feel ashamed of Benvolio's childish action, though still loves him nonetheless. Her cubs are Sirgio and Sofina, and her assistants are Lakejia, Nadir and Mi Nisuo. Her dragon is Vironica, and her power is ice. Her superpower is to covered the ground in a layer of thick ice, while she herself turning into an ice tornado, sending ice shards in all directions. She rarely turns, so it can be quite uncontrollable when she did. It will be activated by the deaths of Xiure, Benvolio, Sofina, Sirgio, Wei Xiya, Nadir, or Lakejia.

* * *

Dark Riders:

Fleck: Fleck is a male hyena. His parents are Mark and Wendy, his brothers are Fredie and Linus, his sister is Sabina. Fleck is powerful, prideful, manipulative, organized, stubborn and strong. When he was a cub, he believed in power, thinking only power can give someone happiness and satisfaction. He hated lions, believed that they are only stupid cats who wanted to get all powers on them, therefore, he and other two cubs, an African wild dog pup named Percy and a hyena cub named Msonge created the group dark riders. Fleck has both intelligent and strength, he was the most powerful among the five dark riders, and due to having the power of black sand and nightmare, he could torture people easily. While he was young, he was heartless, never showed mercy toward other people, especially his enemies, and he rarely let his victims go. Lonyo was the only person he showed his soft spot to. Despite being called the cruelest dark rider, he loved her with all his heart, and was protective over her, while only be gentle and caring to her, sometimes even romantic. Therefore when rumors came out, saying that she had been killed by Hadhi, his hatred toward Light Riders and lions grew, and he became even more violence and cruel. Fleck believed in the balance of intelligence and strength as he contained both, he was calm and organized, often being the one to make plan of attacks. However, he became softer and softer when he grew older, especially after Lonyo was back to his side, and Shadow-his adoptive daughter also had a good influence, eventually, he abandoned his hatred to lions and joined the Light Riders. Even though Fleck hoped that there could finally be peace between all animals, his own daughter, Rosemary had re-created the dark riders and is following his footsteps. Fleck now mainly focusing on helping the new generation of Light Riders in order to stop his daughter from doing what he had been doing since he was a cub. As the leader of Old generation of dark riders, he was closed to all of them. Fleck's superpower is creating thousands of dragons, all surrounded a huge tornado, the dragons can grab and attack the killers, then throw them into the tornado in order to scar them both physically and mentally, the killer will see horrified images, usually what they fear the most. The superpower will be activated when Hufuer, Annabeth (Only when he's an adult), Kuamini, Xiure, Balthazar, Rosemary, Lonyo, Haru, Aki, Jinsi, Linus, Fredie, Sabina, Mark and Wendy were killed.

Hufuer: Hufuer is a male Labrador/Wolf mix and one of the former Dark Riders. Hufuer is known as one of the stronger and crueler Dark Riders, as during his prime he would kill and torture many people, including his own family, and would never show mercy upon traitors. His mate Chisseaux is the only one who could keep him from killing, and eventually made him much softer, though his hotheaded and stubborn nature would often get the best of him. Although Hufuer prefers to depend more on his brute strength, he is quite cunning and intelligent as well, though as a Dark Rider he used to believe strength was more important than intelligence. Once the original Dark Riders disbanded and they made peace with the Light Riders, Hufuer has given up on his anger and become much softer. He now is focused on helping defend the new light riders, especially his niece, Kukua. He is always trying to help Kukua overcome her lack of self-confidence and is constantly encouraging her, as she is so closely related to him, and both of Hufuer's own pups are gone-one dead, one a Dark Rider to follow in his footsteps. Hufuer's parents are Kourtney and Knamaka, and Hufuer is the one who has inherited most of his mother's labrador-like looks. His siblings are Veuh and Jansae, and his half-sibling is Turtle. Hufuer's mate is Chisseaux, and their pups are Karimu and Accara. Hufuer has the power of earth, thorns, and plants/vines. His superpower is to make the ground around the killer into thorny vines, and then entangling them and choking them while shooting the thorns into their body. It is activated by the death of Chisseaux, Karimu, Accara, Veuh, Kukua, Lenox, Fleck, Percy, or (post-Dark Riders) his parents.

Annabeth: Annabeth is a female African Wild Dog, and a member of former Dark riders. Her parents are Anne and Maruka, her brothers are Percy, Grovel and Kudoka. She is brash, arrogant, hotheaded, and violent. Annabeth show no mercy to any traitors, and didn't care at all about almost anyone except Kubaki. She thinks quite highly of herself, and sometimes believes she's the strongest, even though she's not. Annabeth is the Dark rider that is the most enthusiasm in killing or torturing people. She is not intelligent, though is quite strong, and she tends to deem people as traitors quite easily. Annabeth also hated the Light riders most among the Dark riders, as in her mind, anyone that makes friends or being mate with any Light Rider allies should be considered a traitor, therefore, she had attacked both Fleck and Hufuer, though could never win against them due to not being as powerful as either of them. Not only did she attacked both Fleck and Hufuer, she tried to kill their mates-Lonyo and Chisseaux, too, and had succeeded several times, she eventually caused Chisseaux to lose her pups. Her actions cause both Fleck and Hufuer to dislike her, or even hated her. After growing to an adult, Annabeth had become much softer and regretted what she had done. She especially wants to seek for Fleck and Hufuer's forgiveness as they are her teammates. As one of the former Dark riders, Annabeth's dragon is Ravel, her power is poison, gas, sleeping shard and invisibility, her superpower is to turn the atmosphere around the attacker into complete poisonous, which will follow them wherever they went as she herself turned into a dragon covered in all sort of dangerous gas while she attacked the killer, during her dark riders time, it would only be activated by the death of Kubaki, after joining the Light riders, it can also be activated by the deaths of Percy, Grovel, Anne, Maruka, Kudoka, Fleck, Hufuer, Xiure or Kuamini.

Kuamini: Kuamini is a female spotted hyena and the currently oldest member of the Dark Riders. She isn't all too intelligent, but she makes up for it in strength and persistence. Kuamini is stubborn and a bit hotheaded, but is one of the kinder Dark Riders and cares deeply for her family. As the Matriarch of the Kwasi Clan, she is quite close to the snow leopard Hocarri, and they have been friends since they were cubs. Kuamini's parents are Jeraha and Uzio. Her mate was a hyena named Haraka, and together they had a cub named Zaidi-however, Haraka was killed by a lion attack, leading to Kuamini's hatred of lions. She then went on to become mates with Mark, and gave birth to three cubs-Kubaki, Balthazar, and Sanamu. She has the power of ice, and she rides the powerful dragon Kaiya. Her superpower is to turn into a lion made of ice and freeze the ground around them, until eventually changing the ground back into large ice shards and shooting them to her enemy. Her superpower is activated by the death of Mark, Hocarri, Zaidi, Kubaki, Balthazar, or Sanamu. In her old age, all Kuamini wants now is for her children to learn the importance of making peace and hopes that she will get to see change before her death.

Xiure: Xiure is a male tiger, and is one of the former Dark riders. He is known as the softest dark riders as he actually dislikes violence and killings. His parents are Wei Xiya and Williams, his sister is Yap. Xiure hates his father as he never looks after him or Yap, and has definitely no regrets if he has to kill him. Before Benvolio killed Wei Xiya, Xiure was quiet and shy, he mostly hid behind his mother instead of being active, and had disliked the Dark riders' actions. After Wei Xiya was killed, however, he started to believe that the Light Riders are monsters and thus joining the Dark riders. Xiure is easy to build relationship with other people, so he soon became close to all his teammates, though he didn't dare to speak up against them even if they decided to do something too cruel for him. Xiure is also pretty humbled, hoping to maintain peace in his group. Xiure usually avoided doing the killings, and most often held the Light riders or their allies back, leaving the actual killing works to either Fleck, Hufuer, Annabeth or Kuamini. He doesn't care about hating lions, the only thing he wants to do as a dark rider was to avenge for his mother, so if the Dark riders want to kill Benvolio, he would gladly help, but he would never want to kill other people completely, except for Williams. Xiure's dragon is Arish, his son is Roshivery. Xiure is quite close to his nephew, Sirgio as well, since Yap is often too busy, can't always be presence to protect Sirgio, therefore Xiure is quite protective of him as well. Xiure's power is water, and his superpower is to turn into a tsunami himself as he attacks the killer, which will be activated by the deaths of Wei Xiya, Fleck, Hufuer, Kuamini, Annabeth, Roshivery, Sirgio or Yap.


End file.
